Halftime Show
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: After transferring to McKinley, Blaine puts the students' homophobia to the test by joining the football team. During his first game, Kurt and the Cheerios perform for the half-time show. Stuff goes down in the locker room. M for a reason. First smut fic.


_Soooooooo...

I...really don't know how I got this idea, to be honest.

But...review?

**Don't own Glee,** if I did, the seasons would have 1000 episodes each and we wouldn't be waiting right now.

Italics – Mercedes singing.**Italics and Bold – Kurt singing.**

_

_**Italics, Bold and Underlined – Everyone singing.**_

-.-

When Blaine had transferred to McKinley High during his Senior Year, he couldn't help but be at least a little scared. After what had happened at his old school, before Dalton, and before Kurt, Blaine had grown stronger, but he was scared. And being Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, he figured, would only make things worse.

But, he was still so incredibly in love with Kurt, and he was _not_ about to give up what they had together because of a few Neanderthals. Because Kurt was worth it.

So, during his first day, he had expected the worst .

And he was greatly surprised.

He had expected shoves, slushy facials (whatever the hell those were), slurs, punches, being thrown into dumpsters, pointing, laughing; anything.

But there wasn't any.

Later, he would find out that the 'Bully Whips' had for the most part straightened some of the worst people out, and the others just hadn't cared.

He was still very confused, though, and about three days of going to school there, he experimentally shoved Kurt against the locker and kissed him hard when everyone was looking, whilst Kurt was currently in the middle of a conversation with Mercedes. Kurt cringed and whimpered at first, obviously remembering Karofsky, but then he saw it was Blaine, and, though surprised, kissed him back, tangling his hands in Blaine's curls.

Blaine looked out of the corner of his eye to see that no one was whispering, walking up with a slushy, or giving those dirty looks what so ever.

Pulling away, he grunted and threw his hands up. "Ugh, I give up!" He yelled out of frustration, and stormed off, leaving a very confused and flustered Kurt pressed up against the lockers, his hands where Blaine's head was just moments before. Kurt blinked, cleared his throat, and awkwardly continued his conversation with Mercedes.

Blaine was so confused. From what Kurt had told him, McKinley was supposed to be the worst place to be an openly gay kid, and from what happened at the previous year's Junior Prom, Blaine knew there had to be some kind of catch.

So, he decided to put McKinley to the ultimate test, and tried out for the football team.

And he made it.

-.-

Blaine followed Finn and Puck to football try outs, confident that he would get teased.

"So, Hobbit," Puck started, and Blaine rolled his eyes, "what're you trying out for?"

Blaine shrugged. "Kicker, I suppose. If I make it," he started and snorted inwardly, "I'll most likely be the smallest on the team. Plus, I think I can kick fairly well."

Starting at the word kicker, Puck and Finn looked at each other and snorted.

"That's awesome, man; I think you'd make a great kicker." Finn said, clapping Blaine on the back.

Puck smirked. "But do you think he can compete with the number one kicker McKinley's ever had?" He asked, and Finn laughed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be? Everyone keeps talking about him." He asked, and the two boys stopped in their tracks, giving him strange looks.

"You don't know?" Finn asked, and Blaine shook his head. "It's–"

"Oh! _Hey_, Kurt!" Puck interrupted, winking at Finn and smirking, and Finn laughed, catching on.

Blaine turned at the name, and smiled when he saw his boyfriend strolling up to them.

"Hello, boys." Kurt said, smiling and squinting at the sun. He walked up to Blaine. "Hey, Blaine." He said, kissing him chastely on the lips, and Puck and Finn pretended to wretch.

"Hey, there, gorgeous." Blaine greeted, purposely trying to disturb the two boys. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kurt arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here?" He asked.

"I'm trying out for the football team." Blaine said proudly, and Kurt's eyebrows rose.

"He's trying out for kicker, Princess." Puck said with a smirk, and Kurt's eyebrows rose higher.

He looked at Blaine. "Ah, following in my footsteps, I see." He said, smirking the smallest bit, and Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean, your..."

"Blaine, meet McKinley's best kicker; Kurt Hummel." Finn said, and Blaine's jaw fell.

"Wait, _you're_ the legend everyone's talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Guess so." Kurt said with a shrug, his smirk never faltering.

"Think you can show him the ropes, Kurt?" Puck asked, walking over to the equipment.

Kurt laughed. "I suppose I have a minute." Kurt said, and once Puck had everything set up, he held the football in place and told Kurt to kick.

Blaine backed up, ready for Kurt to kick it a fair distance, but when Kurt kicked the football, his jaw dropped when it practically made it to the other end of the football field.

Puck whopped and high-fived Kurt. "You still got it." He said, and Kurt laughed.

Blaine blinked. "And you never told me about this, because...?" Blaine prompted, and Kurt giggled.

"Not much to tell." He said, walking closer, and his playful smile was replaced with a serious stare. "Why are you doing this? You never told me you were thinking of trying out." He asked.

Blaine sighed. "Honestly? I just want to see how far I can push these guys before they finally crack on their homophobia." He said. "Everyone's been _way_ too nice; there's gotta be a catch."

Kurt smiled and stepped closer. He sighed. "Look, Blaine. Who says there has to be a catch? Can't we just enjoy it while we can?" He asked, and Blaine gave a small smile. Kurt looked him in the eyes. "Listen, if you're gonna try out, at least really _try_. Because the idea of a football player boyfriend," he started, sliding his arms around Blaine's neck, "is kinda hot." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Blaine swallowed.

"You should try out, too." Blaine heard himself saying.

Kurt chuckled lightly, the sweet air brushing against Blaine face. "I have my own sport to attend to, actually." He said, and pulled away, turning around and winking at Blaine over his shoulder. "See you around." He said, and strutted away, his hips swaying back and forth.

Blaine watched him walk away, his eyes wide. "Damn, he's hot." He said, and Puck clapped him on the shoulder.

"Try to keep your thoughts G-rated for try-outs, alright, Anderson?" He said with a smirk, and Blaine nodded, his eyes still glued to his shrinking boyfriend.

Blaine nodded again stupidly, and turned away, just as Coach Bieste blew the whistle for practice to start.

-.-

Blaine's first game kicked off with a landslide. The whole of the team was pumped for the game, so they were already winning by a lot.

Blaine's eyes scanned the crowd for his boyfriend. Kurt said that he would be there for the game, but Blaine had yet to see him.

Until thirty seconds to halftime.

Blaine and the guys were lining up for the ball to be passed, and just as the numbers were being called out, the Cheerios started to file in for the halftime show.

At first, Blaine didn't take notice to them. He knew a few of them from Glee as Kurt's friends, but none of them really–

Blaine thoughts were cut off as a very familiar brunette strutted into the field.

_Kurt._

_Kurt's a Cheerio._

_Oh holy sweet mother of God._

Blaine's eyes widened as he got a full view of Kurt, and _damn_ that uniform should be _illegal_ by the way it was fitting Kurt.

Kurt caught his gaze and smiled, and when he raised his hand to wave, he waved with a pom-pom.

A. _Freaking. **Pom-pom.**_

Blaine swallowed hard, but snapped out of it when Puck nudged his shoulder.

"You OK, man?" He asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

When the ball was tossed, it somehow ended in Blaine's grasp, and he went to run, but suddenly his gaze got caught on the Cheerios warming up, and he caught a glimpse of Kurt doing a backbend, revealing the smallest strip of pale, creamy skin.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, distracted, but suddenly he was tackled, and ten or more bodies were piling on top of him.

The football rolled out of his grasp, and Blaine was seeing stars as he heard the whistle blow, and a familiar voice yelled, "_Move, move, move! That's my boyfriend!"_ and suddenly, the bodies were gone, and three blurred Kurts were kneeling over him.

His helmet was removed, and Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face as the three of him turned to one. "Blaine? _Baby?_ Are you OK?" Kurt asked frantically, looking worriedly down at Blaine.

Blaine blinked. "Kurt..." He mumbled.

"Yes, baby?" Kurt asked.

"Ch-cheerio..." He forced, and Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wha-what?"

"Alright, alright, give him some air, and back off." Bieste said, shooing everyone away, and helped Blaine to his feet.

Everyone cheered for Blaine as he stood up, and Kurt hugged him.

"That's my baby." He said proudly, pecking him on the lips and tugging him off of the field by his hand.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kurt, I have to play."

"Halftime, genius." Kurt said, placing an ice pack on Blaine's blackening eye. "You wanna tell me what threw you off?"

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Kurt, you can just waltz out in a sexy cheerleading uniform and think that it won't do things to me." He explained.

Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow, dropping his hand from Blaine's face. "Sexy, huh?" He asked seductively, grabbing Blaine's waist and pulling him close.

_"Porcelain!"_ Sue's voice boomed from a megaphone. _"Get your talented **ass** over here!"_

Kurt sighed. "I gotta go; head cheerleader, after all." He winked as Blaine's jaw dropped. Kurt turned to go, but then stopped, and turned back, leaning close and pressing his lips to Blaine's ear. _"Now you watch me."_ He whispered seductively, and Blaine shivered as Kurt sauntered away to the field.

Blaine's eyes were glued to Kurt as he strutted off, because, God, his ass looked _incredible_ in those pants, and if that sweatband on his arm didn't show of how muscular and sexy his forearm was, Blaine didn't know what would.

Kurt disappeared into the crowd of Cheerios, and everyone cheered as the marching band marched out in a line, filling up the center of the field as the Cheerios filed out, off to the sides. It was then that Blaine caught of glimpse of Mercedes, and decided that she looked pretty smoking, too. He chuckled.

But then the music started.

It gave Blaine chills, because it sounded amazing, and it send shivers down his spine while goose bumps erupted on his arms.

The band started to move and file into each other, moving into some sort of formation, and then the Cheerios came in, strutting behind the band and kicking their legs out as they walked, and then Mercedes' voice came through the speakers.

_Hey, uh! Come on, Kurt Hummel_

_Check it_

When Kurt strutted into view, Blaine's jaw hit the ground.

_**Come on, girl**_

_**I've been waiting for somebody**_

_**To pick up my stroll**_

_**Uh!**_

Blaine's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at Kurt's strut down the center of the group; his hips moving in a way that was _unbearably_ sexy, and when he squatted down for just a split second, Blaine could already feel a small tent forming in his lap.

_Well, don't waste time_

_Give me the sign_

_Tell me how you wanna roll_

Blaine had to admit, Mercedes was stunning as well, but all thoughts left his mind as he caught sight of Kurt sexy little sidestep before running and joining in the well synchronized dance.

_**I want somebody**_

_**To speed it up for me**_

_**Then take it down slow**_

_**There's enough room for both!**_

Blaine was sure that people were noticing his mesmerized state, but he didn't care, because the only thing running through his mind was how insanely hot Kurt looked when he was singing that, crouching as he ran, and then jumping back up to look at Mercedes.

_Well_

_I can handle that_

_You just gotta tell me where it's at_

_Are you ready to go?_

_Are you ready to go?_

_Oh_

Blaine's breath hitched as he saw Kurt give _that look_ to Mercedes, the look of pure, intense lust, as he strutted over to her.

_**If you want it**_

_**You've already got it**_

_**If you thought it**_

_**It better be what you want**_

The entire routine looked incredible, but Blaine was now holding his helmet over his lap to hide his painfully obvious erection as he watched Kurt, and he was desperate for the torture to be over.

_**If you feel it**_

_**It must be real**_

_**Just say the word**_

_**And I'mma give you what you want**_

_**Time is waiting!**_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_**No hesitating!**_

_Grab a boy_

_Grab a girl_

_**Time is waiting!**_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_**No hesitating!**_

_**We only got four minutes**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**Four minutes**_

Blaine swallowed hard when he saw Kurt slide down and back up Mercedes' back, making some gesture with his hand, and he hoped that it was the end, but he was wrong.

_**Keep it up**_

_**Keep it up**_

_**Don't be a pri**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

No, that face that Kurt was making was _not_ erotic at all. Nope.

Not. One. Freaking. Bit.

_**You gotta get 'em all**_

_**Hot**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

And now Kurt and Mercedes were crossing each other and walking to opposite end of the group.

_**Sometimes I think**_

_**What I need**_

_**Is a "you intervention"**_

_**Yeah**_

Blaine almost moaned, but bit his tongue hard to keep it back.

_And boy I can tell that you like it_

_And that it's good_

_By the way that you move_

Kurt swerved his hips as he spun around.

_Oh, yeah_

Kurt walked right back to the center of the crowd, and suddenly everything turned red, and fire shot out of cannons behind him, making his pale skin illuminate red and his hair fly forward, whipping around his face, and his eyes burned with an intensity that almost made Blaine faint as he sang.

_**The road to hell is paved with**_

_**Good intentions!**_

_**Yeah!**_

Kurt threw his head back, and the fire disappeared from behind him, the color returning back to normal as Mercedes strutted up.

_But if I die tonight_

_At least I can say_

_That I did_

_What I wanted to do_

_Tell me how 'bout you?_

Kurt and Mercedes circled around each other, and then the choreography returned to the same as the first chorus.

_**If you want it**_

_**You've already got it**_

_**If you thought it**_

_**It better be what you want**_

_**If you feel it**_

_**It must be real**_

_**Just say the word**_

_**And I'mma give you what you want**_

_**Time is waiting!**_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_**No hesitating!**_

_Grab a boy_

_Grab a girl_

_**Time is waiting!**_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_**No hesitating!**_

_**We only got four minutes**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**Four minutes**_

_**Keep it up**_

_**Keep it up**_

_**Don't be a pri**_

_**Hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

_**We gotta get 'em all**_

_**Hot**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

Mercedes and Kurt strutted up to the front of the crowd, dancing with the rest but facing the enthused audience.

_**That's right**_

_**Keep it up**_

_**Keep it up**_

_**Don't be a pri**_

_**Hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

_**We gotta get 'em all**_

_**Hot**_

_**Tick tok**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

As the song ended, Kurt and Mercedes faced each other, but Kurt's eyes stayed glued to the crowd as he breathed heavily, his chest expanding with every breath, and he smiled.

Blaine watched it end, and gaped. Just moments ago he had wanted it to end as quickly as possible, but now he just wanted that intensity back in Kurt's eyes. The intensity that seemed to burned holes right through anyone Kurt set his gaze on. He wanted it _back._

He wanted.

_It._

_**Back.**_

Kurt broke away from the group of laughing cheering cheerleaders that had all gathered in a huge group hug and smirked in Blaine's direction.

The cheerleaders scattered, all finding their choice football players, while Kurt strutted — _oh holy **fuck** those hips_ — painfully slow over to Blaine, who jogged over to meet him halfway, and, grabbing his deliciously defined hips, pulled him flush against his body and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

Some laughed and whooped, cat-calls and wolf-whitsles echoing in the background at the sight of seeing them, while others scowled and looked away, disgusted, but Blaine didn't care because his indescribably sexy _cheerleader_ boyfriend was kissing him like _that_ and his arms were winding around his neck to pull him closer and there was nowhere that Blaine would rather be.

When they finally broke apart, it was only to catch there breath, their faces flushed and red, their lips swollen. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide, lust-filled eyes, his lips red from kissing and his chest heaving.

He was just about the sexiest thing Blaine had ever laid eyes on.

With that thought in mind, Blaine kissed him once more on his kiss-swollen lips and whispered, "_Locker room,_" huskily, still breathing heavily, and grabbed Kurt's wrist tightly, almost painfully, and dragged him off of the field and into the locker rooms, thankfully going unnoticed.

They rushed to the locker room like their lives depended on it, and Blaine was practically _dragging_ Kurt, who was stumbling in lust.

Blaine shoved Kurt against the lockers hard, kissing him roughly.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are in this uniform," Blaine moaned, stapling his lips along Kurt's jawline, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh. "But I want it _off._" He said, and proceeded to practically _rip_ Kurt's uniform shirt off in the process of getting off. Once off, he barely took the time to marvel at Kurt's magnificently sculpted torso before connecting his lips to Kurt collar none and sinking his teeth into it, savoring every hot little sound that escaped Kurt's mouth as he ground hard into him.

Sounds that went straight to his cock.

"So fucking hot." He groaned.

"I c-could say th-the same to y-you." Kurt forced out as Blaine's lips attached themselves to his left nipple, and pinched the other, rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger, making Kurt cry out. "You l-look so freaking sexy in a football uniform — you have n-no idea." Blaine scraped his teeth over the sensitive nub, making Kurt groan and buck his hips into Blaine's hard, making his equally erect member obvious to Blaine.

"K-Kurt," Blaine groaned, dropping to his knees, "I — I need to taste you. Please say yes." He pleaded

"Fuck, yes. _Please._" Kurt begged, his hips bucking wildly.

He didn't have to say it twice. Blaine tugged Kurt's pants and boxer-briefs down in record time, and marveled at Kurt's truly perfect cock.

"You're beautiful." Blaine said, and before Kurt had tome to reply, Blaine was swirling his tongue around the head of Kurt's dick, gripping the base with one hand while the other gripped at his pale hip — the hips that he couldn't stop thinking about earlier, Anf Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Blaine, never having done this before, sucked for all he was worth, swirling his tongue one way while his hand twisted around the base in the opposite direction.

"God, Blaine, _yes._ Mmm, yes. Don't stop. _Ohhh._" Kurt moaned loudly, his fingers tangling themselves tightly into Blaine's hair when Blaine presses his tongue firmly to the underside of Kurt's cock, and Kurt makes some sort of high-pitched, breathy moan.

And that one sound made Blaine even harder, if that was even physically possible.

"Blaine, you…oh my God," Kurt was panting now as Blaine sucked hard, tasting every inch of him he could reach with his talented tongue, and Kurt's knees buckled. "I'm so — I'm so close, Blaine, I'm—"

And then, Blaine hummed around Kurt, and Kurt completely lost it.

Kurt threw his head back in absolute pleasure from the vibrations, his head slamming into the lockers but the pleasure of Blaine's warm, wet mouth overpowers the pain and it only makes things _better._

"Blaine! I'm — I'm gonna—" his hips are bucking wildly, and he tries to stop them because he knows that he's probably choking Blaine, but he can't stop, so he continues to fuck Blaine's mouth. "I'm — I'm gonna—"

Then Blaine pulls off with a slightly obscene 'pop' and replaced his mouth with his hand, giving a few good, even strokes before quickening his pace, and proceeds to lightly suck on Kurt's balls.

Kurt's pupils are blown with lust and his forehead and chest are slick with sweat. "B-Blaine!" He forces out, panting and practically screaming.

Screaming Blaine's name.

And Blaine doesn't want him to stop.

He drops his free hand from Kurt's hip and presses and knuckle behind Kurt's balls, starting to rub smooth, delicious circles that nearly throw Kurt over the edge as he continues to stroke at Kurt painfully throbbing member.

Kurt's hips are rocking violently, and then Blaine switches back, and swallows Kurt whole, completely deep-throating him, and hums hard.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt screams one last time before coming so hard into Blaine's mouth he sees stars, and Blaine swallows, sucking him dry, and pulls off of him, Kurt's cock falling, soft and spent.

Kurt's still panting, and he slowly releases Blaine's hair, his hands shaking. "Oh my _God,_ Blaine. That was _incredible._"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, and stood up, kissing Kurt hard on the lips.

"God, yes. You're fucking amazing." He moaned, running his hands down Blaine's still fully clothed chest, and kissed him lustfully, all teeth and tongue

Blaine tasted of come.

Kurt's come.

Holy shit.

Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue.

Holy fucking shit.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips, but leaned in close. "_Sh-shower._" He hissed, and Blaine moaned.

Blain tugged off his uniform in record time, stripping down for Kurt to see, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"God, you're freaking gorgeous." Kurt said, eyes locked on Blaine's cock.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as yo." Blaine protested before pulling Kurt into a searing kiss, and starting the shower, pushing then both inside and shutting the corner.

Kurt pecked him quickly on the lips before smirking. "_Bend over."_ He purred, and Blaine obliged, bending over as Kurt squished a generous amount of shampoo into his hand, beginning to lather it into Blaine's hair, ridding it of dirt and sweat.

Blaine repeated the process with Kurt, and they washed each other lovingly, stealing pecks every now and then.

Once they were clean, Blaine reached for the knob, but suddenly he felt a firm grip on his cock, and he gasped, his face flushing, and he turned to face a smirking Kurt. "K-Kurt? What are you..." He trailed off as Kurt dropped to his knees, and his eyes widened.

"Your turn." Kurt purred.

-.-

Blaine returned to the field just as everyone was leaving the game. The players had most likely already headed to that party at Azimio's that Blaine wasn't planning in going to, anyway, and he rushed to get his bag.

"Anderson!" He froze, and turned to see Coach Bieste. "Where the hell have you been?" She roared, and he winced.

"Sorry, Coach; I got sidetracked. Kurt fell and hurt his ankle so I offered to drive him home. I thought I'd make it back in time but...I guess I was wrong." He lied with an apologetic shrug and smile.

Bieste eyed him suspiciously, but apparently decided to buy it. "Just don't let it happen again, alright Anderson?"

"No problem, Coach." He said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He rushed out of the field and smiled at Kurt, and, glancing over his shoulder to check for Coach Bieste, threw an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple, making him giggle.

But suddenly, they were both blinded by a cold, multicolored substance being thrown into their faces.

Blaine didn't see who it was, but he heard at least ten guys laugh, and heard the familiar voice of Azimio, "Hope you had a fun night, you fucking fags!" teasing them.

Kurt scowled at them, obviously not amused.

Blaine, however, was exactly the opposite.

He fell to his knees and threw his fists up. "I _knew_ it!" He called, a huge smile spreading across his face. "_Victoryyyyy!"_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's giddiness of being correct; he was adorable.

_Yes, sir. Kurt Hummel was certainly dating the strangest person in al of Ohio._

Kurt pecked him on the cheek and tugged him to the car.

_But he sure as hell loved him for it._

_-.-_

_Holy CRAP. WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?_

_So, uh, I would SERIOUSLY appreciate reviews, because this is decidedly the longest thing I've ever written, and it is also my first Smut fic, so I'm _really_ nervous, and...I'm fairly confident that it sucked. Do you think it sucked? I think it sucked. PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN IMPROVE._

_Thank you:)_


End file.
